Imprinted Memories
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are happy and have finally have a child and a perfect life--but when their baby girl is born--they're shocked to learn she looks nothing like either of them and both of their secret desires are revealed. Rated T for safety.
1. Major De ja vu

**My first CHAPTER PJtO story!!! SO please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOPJATO!**

Annabeth's POV

Something was terribly wrong about this picture. After going through about twenty-four hours of pain, I figured this picture was not right. I looked over at Percy and he had the same look of disbelief on his face.

Our baby girl, had curly, strawberry-red hair and brilliant, golden brown eyes—which neither Percy nor I had. Of course, I had curly blonde locks and gray eyes like a stormy day in Kansas, and Percy had shaggy black hair and brown eyes—so where did that come from?

"A-Annabeth," Percy stuttered. Rachel, Juniper, Nico, and Grover stared at the baby with awe.

"That—that does not look like your daughter," Grover murmured. "T-that looks like--." He didn't finish his sentence because at that moment two arguing siblings marched into the room.

"He's _my _son, and _I _get to choose the middle name! Maybe something like Ariel or Aquamarine," Poseidon argued.

"No, my granddaughter is _not _being named after some—fish! Her middle name will be something clever and classy like Agatha or Amelia!" Athena, my mother, protested, her storm gray eyes I had inherited blazing with fury.

They stopped talking at the silence, and stared at the baby.

"She—she," Poseidon mumbled. "She--,"

"That's—but…" Athena trailed off. Percy gave me a look that said, _Wow, for once gods are speechless! _

"Um, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Rachel? Can we speak alone to Annabeth and Percy?" Poseidon kindly asked. Our gaggle of friends ran out of the room at top speed, except for Rachel who shared a concerned look with Percy, then eventually left.

"Mom, Dad, that does _not _look like our son," Percy said. Athena cringed at him calling her _Mom_, but she quickly got over it.

"That's because every demigod couple that have children, their children it like a memory. An important decision or something that happened, or who or what the person was thinking of when the demigods first made the baby," Athena said, casually.

I quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Mom," Percy muttered. "Thanks, but we're twenty and I doubt we need the sex talk."

Athena growled at him, but Poseidon held her back. "What my sister is trying to say, is that well… whatever you're thinking of at that moment when you guys, um, you know, is what the baby might look like," Poseidon said, uncomfortably.

"But, what if we were thinking of a cheeseburger?" Percy asked, curiously and stupidly.

"Honestly, Percy! Who thinks of food during sex?" I cried. The look Percy gave me answered the question.

"Can we not say that word a lot? What if the other gods are watching us now and they're all like, wondering why we throw around that word oh-so casually?" Percy whispered.

"Percy—think about it, our parents have made hundreds of children in the past _decade_," I retorted, lightly.

"Not _my _dad—he's only made two."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Okay! But you're missing the _big _picture," he said, shifting. "Sister dear, would you like to um, tell them?"

Athena looked at me sympathetically, and then gave Percy the evil eye. "Well… notice the features of your daughter…" Athena said, crisply.

Her strawberry-red hair in light curls around her face… no… he was _sooo _not… I glared at Percy evilly, who then coughed. Then I looked at her eyes… what? No, they were _not _a golden brown… then it was Percy's turn to give me the evil look.

"I thought you said he was like your brother!" Percy exclaimed.

"I thought she dumped you and once she became the Oracle couldn't have any flippin' kids!" I screamed. "SO why were you thinking of her?"

"Uh… we'll go now…" Poseidon said, leading Athena out of the room. And he left me and Percy in the same room, holding our softly sleeping baby, giving each other looks of death.

**Hope u liked it!!! :D Please review!!! **


	2. I Should've Been Born A Hunter

**I hope u guys liked that earlier chap, and some people have told me it's a bit confusing, but it'll clear up l8ter on, I PROMISE!!! :D Also, thanks to karmabear2050 who pointed out that Athena and Poseidon WERE NOT brother/sister, so thank you I just forgot. LOL. Okay, so please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOPJATO**

Percy's POV

I found it pretty hard to choose a Greek name for our daughter that didn't offend any of the gods. First, I thought of Andromeda, but Annabeth got pissed at me saying, "Andromeda has a fling with Perseus then ended up dying! D'ya want our daughter named after your namesake's girlfriend?" she then stomped away.

Then Annabeth suggested the name "Daphne", because "she liked the ring of it", but then Apollo came down and spoke in a weird haiku about how he had to chase Daphne down and ended up turning her into a tree, so that one was veto-ed.

I then suggested "Echo" because maybe Apollo would give her the gift of song or something, but then he explained how Echo had a fling with Zeus and Hera got really pissed and now Echo remained just a voice.

Then there was Helena, and let's just say _everyone _was P.O.'d at that including Hades because he said after the Trojan War, "the fields of Asphodel were so full he couldn't see the fruit _or _water".

And then we thought of something. Who was our favorite, least-bickering, most agreeable Olympian? Mother of the hearth and fireplace?

So we chose Elaine (Annabeth's mom liked that one 'cos it was supposedly something from King Arthur days) Kaia (which means sea) Jackson. So Elaine Kaia Jackson was born December 12 in Manhattan, New York. Of course I had to bite my tongue when the nurse wrote down eye and hair color.

I hated Luke, even though I knew he was dead. I couldn't talk or even _look _at Rachel, because even though she didn't know why our baby had her hair color, she must've suspected something... right?

* * * *

Annabeth's POV

We got a letter from Hera that night, and I was beginning to wonder if it was a baby shower gift or something, but as I read the letter my eyes got wide.

_To Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson:_

_Athena and Poseidon have alerted me saying that your marriage is a little rocky at this point in time. And as the goddess of Marriage, I would like to hold a private meeting with you this Saturday evening. Consider it a gift, Annabeth, not a punishment._

_Sincerely and I really do mean sincere,_

_Hera, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Marriage_

I partially scowled. Marriage counseling? As if—Percy and I _do not _need stupid marriage counseling—our marriage is perfectly fine.

I walked into the living room, holding up the letter, wildly. "Percy?" I called. I heard some muffles come from the bedroom. I walked in there to see Percy's hand from under blankets and winter coats from the closet. He probably knocked the hangers over as he was putting stuff away and it all collapsed on him.

"This is what I mean, you're supposed to clean up," I said, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice. I threw the blankets off of him and gasped at what I saw. A fifteen-year old girl with black, curly hair and purple highlights with a silver ringlet was lying under my twenty-year old husband.

"Um, hi Annabeth," Thalia said, uncomfortably. "Um, Percy, can you get off of me?" he jumped up and looked at me.

"Ann, I can explain--,"

"I don't want an explanation, Percy!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. "I just want Luke!"

**Oooh!!! Duh, duh… DUH!!!! :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Why Awkwardness is Never a Good Thing

**Sorry to keep you guys so long!!! :D I've had **_**sooo **_**many stories I've been trying to finish, and I've decided I'll finish this one first!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ohmigod, I own Percy Jackson!!! And Nico!!! YES!!!! No… wait, I don't??? Why????**

Percy's POV

_Thirty minutes before_

"Percy, psss!" I spun around and saw Thalia rapping on my bedroom window.

"Thalia! What the Olympus are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

She climbed through the window. Her eyes were blazing and her black and wild hair with purple streaks was in a mess of curls around her face. "Percy, we Hunters need help. We found a crazy, wild insane half-blood, and we think she might be a child of one of the Big Three," she explained, wide-eyed.

"But the big three—one of them must've broken their promise then!" I exclaimed.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now, we just need to try to control her and we need a great son of Poseidon's help like yourself," she said. I could tell this was hard for Thalia—she hated asking for help and thought she could do it all by herself.

"Yeah—where is it?" I asked. I prayed to the gods it wasn't in somewhere other than New York.

"She's up in Maine," Thalia said, slowly. I let out a silent groan. "C'mon Percy, we need your help! Maybe you can control snow too… you never tried. No harm _in _trying."

"Okay, fine," I said. "Let me get my coat. Annabeth's trying to get me to clean this gods-forsaken closet, but I'm too lazy to do it." Thalia let out a laugh.

"Here I'll help you then." She and I went to the closet, she holding up her arrows and I holding up my hands towards my water bottle and we slowly opened the closet—to the clothes falling on top of us.

And you know the rest…

_Five minutes after Annabeth's explosion_

"Um, I'm sorry, about that, Percy," Thalia mumbled.

I sighed. "S'okay. I'll come with you and give her some time to cool off," I said, putting on my coat. Why had Annabeth say she wanted Luke? Wasn't she over him?

Apparently Thalia had been thinking the same thing, because she said, "Ya know, I bet Aphrodite was speaking through Annabeth when she said that—I know Annabeth and that's the _last _thing she would say. Aphrodite was prob'ly channeling her thoughts and making her say them… well, er, you know what I mean." We walked out of the window and down the fire escape.

"Quite right, Ms. Grace," a voice came from behind us. I spun around and saw the most beautiful woman in the universe. Think of your favorite actress or singer and she was a million times more beautiful than that.

"Aphrodite," Thalia said through gritted teeth. "Seriously? Why did you do that to Percy? I bet you set it up so the clothes fell on us and Annabeth walked in that _exact moment_."

"Lighten up, sweetheart," Aphrodite replied, smoothly. "That's love. Of course you wouldn't know, being a stupid little disciple of that Artemis—sadly none of my sisters ever married, even refused to get married."

"First off, I am not a _disciple_, and Artemis and Athena were _smart_ for not wanting to be like you!" Thalia spat.

"Whoa, whoa, ladies… ladies…" I said. "Thalia, not cool! DO you really want to be enemies with a _goddess of beauty and love_? She could make you fall in love with somebody stupid and you would quit the hunters, or you could wake up and be ugly!" I whispered.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. But I warn you, Thalia Grace, drama and anxiety _will _enter your love life some time," Aphrodite snapped. "You just wait and see." And she vanished in a cloud of glitter that smelled like mangoes.

"That was clever," I muttered under my breath.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain," she said. "We've got a half blood to catch." And she was about to run off when she bumped into a brunette, young, beautiful goddess.

"Percy's not going anywhere," Hera interrupted.

"Why not?" Thalia demanded to know. I groaned. If Thalia got _another _goddess angry, she was just _pleading _for suicide…

"Because he's going to marriage counseling," abruptly explained Hera.

"What?" Thalia and I cried in unison.

Hera clapped her hands and Annabeth popped out of nowhere, coughing. Her nose and eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying.

Annabeth didn't say anything, just stared Thalia and me down.

"Now, we're going to have a little counseling upon the request of Ms. Chase," Hera explained, nonchalantly.

"Hold it there, I said _nothing _about counseling," Annabeth said, holding her hands up.

"Yes you did. Now shall we begin? Good. Now, Thalia dear, can I take Percy off your hands? Fabulous. Ta ta for now!" she snapped her fingers and she, Annabeth, and I disappeared in a cloud of dust.

**:D Sorry to keep you hanging for so long!!! :) Please review!!!**


	4. And the Awkwardness Continues

**Hey guys! :) Please read and review! Oh, and for you skeptics, it's MEANT to be OC!!!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOPJATO!!!**

Annabeth and I stared quietly at each other in a small, 8x11 foot room with a small wooden table in the middle with three chairs, two on one side, and one on the other. Hera sat down in the one seat, and so I had to sit next to Annabeth.

"This is jack," I muttered under my breath.

"It is not jack, Mr. Jackson. Now, Percy, why did you cheat on Annabeth?" Hera asked.

"I did not freakin' cheat on her! Thalia wanted some help, we went to a coat, and everything _fell_! It's all Aphrodite's fault," I murmured.

Annabeth nodded at me, and I knew she believed me.

"We're not talking about that particular incident, Mr. Jackson. We are talking about your daughter's _appearance_," Hera informed. "Why she looks like Rachel and Luke. Now, in the demigod world, what your baby looks like is what you are thinking of _while _you are producing the baby… and in this case, why were you thinking of Rachel?"

"Why was she thinking of Luke?" I shot back.

Annabeth bit her lip. "I was… I was thinking about how Luke died just so you and I could… well… I was thinking that he died knowing that you and I loved each other," she choked out the words. "And I was thinking about how painful it was for him."

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I wiped them on my sleeve. I couldn't cry. I was a _man. _

"Now, Percy, why did you think of Rachel?" asked Hera.

"I—I…" I couldn't tell Annabeth the truth, I, I just couldn't.

"Percy, tell me," Annabeth said, gently.

"Because, Annabeth," I whispered. "I think… I think I love Rachel."

**Oooh! Suspense! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Annabeth's Confession

**Here's the next chap! :) Please review. **

**Disclaimer: IDNOPOJ

* * *

**

I couldn't breathe. I turned my head to look at Hera, and if gods could cry, I swear she looked like her face was about to flood any second. Percy opened his mouth to speak when an IM appeared and Grover's panicked face popped up in the air.

"Percy!" he cried. "Annabeth, Thalia and the Hunters need you pronto at--," he stopped and examined each of our faces—mine shocked and teary, Percy's shocked and confused, and then looked at Hera's rather expression that seemed to scream, _"Piss off you goat!" _

"Oh…" muttered Grover. "I'm, uh, sorry if this is a bad time…"

Percy, without taking his eyes off of Hera or me, said to Grover, "Don't worry, Grover, tell Thalia and the girls that we'll be down there in a few minutes." Beads of sweat grew on Grover's nervous face.

"Um, yeah, okay… bye Percy. Bye Annabeth…" then he squealed a few octaves higher, "Um, bye Hera." And his hairy face disappeared.

Hera's stern eyes turned back to Percy. "What?" she cried.

He shrugged. "Uhh… see, Annabeth, I—I have to go help Thalia and the Hunters." He began to get up when Hera, with a swift move of her hand forced him down.

"No," she said. "You and your _wife_," she said, emphasizing _wife_. "Are not going to leave this room till you settle things." She waved her hand around, putting some sort of magical barrier, then poofed into thin air.

* * *

I sat there, staring at my husband and punched him. "Ow!" he shrieked. "What was that for?"

"You hell know what that was for!" I screamed back at him. "How could you???"

Percy got a relaxed look on his face, then said, "Annabeth, I don't love Rachel…"

My lower lip quivered, confused. "Then… why did you say you loved her?"

"To get Hera to friggin' leave. God, that woman is getting on my nerves," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He looked straight at me—his sea green eyes streaming into mine. "Annabeth, listen," he said softly. "It was an accident. Now please, forgive me for not cleaning out the closet like I should've."

I swallowed, then said, "Percy… there's something I need to tell you too…" Tears welled up in my eyes even more now. "That, our daughter…" I said, slowly. "She doesn't look like that because of us thinking of L-Luke and _Rachel_," I spat her name. "It's because…"

I spoke the words, and the look on Percy's face turned from love, to despair and disbelief.

* * *

**Duh duh duh!!! :) Yes, a cliffie, I know! But if you review I'll update the chapter in the next three days!!! :) **


	6. Granddaughter of Kronos

**Sorry it took so long to update! :0 Gah. Anyway, please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

Percy's POV

I couldn't talk let alone breathe. I stood up and banged on the walls of the room. "Get me outta here!" I screamed. "Before I frickin' kill someone!!!" I turned to Annabeth who began crying. I remembered our wedding day.

Annabeth walked down the aisle in a dream of white and ivory, holding a bouquet of roses in her hands, the little flower girl, aka Paul Blofis's niece throwing petals into people's faces. Annabeth's golden hair was curled into a Princess-Lea-like bun on the back of her head, a few strands of gold flowing down in the front. Her storm gray eyes were less fierce, and were accented by purple eye shadow and pink blush…

Then I looked back at my wife now. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was messy and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She wore sweats and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. But she was beautiful.

My eyes grazed down to her hands… and she still wore the wedding ring. Right where it was supposed to be.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I didn't know who he was, until…"

"Does Hera know?" I asked, interrupting her.

"If she knew would she be helping us?" Annabeth asked me. And I knew the answer to that. If I were Hera, I sure wouldn't help a bunch of bickering demigods if the wife of the guy had an affair with my husband.

Especially if the kid was Zeus's daughter. Hera would be so pissed.

"We can't tell anyone," croaked Annabeth. "For Elaine Kaia J-Jackson." She stuttered on the last name, as if she didn't know if that was correct anymore.

"How the hell did you have a kid with Zeus?" I demanded to know.

"It was that one night you and Grover and Nico went out to visit Beckendorf in the Underworld… I went to a party with Clarisse and Juniper…" she sniffled. "And, there was this guy… he was so handsome, he had sort of reddish-blond hair and hazel eyes…" She looked straight at me. "He looked like you and Luke combined."

And that one sentence tore my heart apart.

"…and, well, he suggested we go back to his hotel…" and for some strange reason I did… She blew her nose with a tissue I didn't know where she got from. "And then after he left and I realized what I had done… Aphrodite appeared… and, she had a smug look on her face, then she disappeared."

I didn't ask how she knew it was Aphrodite. That woman could be spotted a mile away.

"So… our daughter… is three-fourths god… and one-fourth human…" I said, slowly.

Annabeth nodded her head. "We have to hide, Percy. The whole world is going to be after her… I mean, if you want…"

I stared at her and thought of my little baby, err, _her _little baby. Those sparkling hazel eyes… those auburn curls… none of that mine. She would never be a granddaughter of Poseidon. She would be a granddaughter of Kronos.

She would be like Thalia. Thalia and Rachel, my two best friends, combined. "Sure," I said. And then Hera reappeared, like an angry goddess would.

**There's the chap! :) Please review!**


	7. Please

**Please review! :) Sorry for the slow update! :) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"_What_?" Hera shrieked. "What the Hades is going on here???"

Annabeth grabbed my hand and cried, "Run!" I took her hand and we threw open the door, running as fast as we could to the house. And like a gift from Zeus, little baby Elaine Kaia popped into Annabeth's arms, she not even flinching.

Elaine looked up at us with painful eyes, and we kept on running. Running, running, and running. We knew exactly where we were heading, and we intending on making it there before the gods hit us with lightning bolts or something or before all Hades broke loose.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy. Would. Never. Be. Able. To. Forgive. Me. I saw it in his eyes. They were full of worry and concern for Elaine, who wasn't even his daughter—but hidden behind the eyes was pain and agony. How his wife could do this to him. How… how this whole mess was started… because of _me_.

Gods, I felt like such a Tiger Woods. I clapped my hands and the Three Eye Sister people appeared and we ran in the car, the whole drive ignoring their bickering and crazy driving until we finally reached Camp Half-Blood.

We ran over the hill and passed the barriers until we found Chiron, who was carefully galloping towards us.

"Annabeth! Percy! What are you doing here?" Apparently, somebody didn't tell the pony… that would mean that we had to…

Percy and I exchanged quick glances, and he nodded to me which I interpreted as, "Just give him a four-word answer or something or another and we'll explain the rest later".

I looked up at Chiron's deep, understanding eyes and said, "We need to hide."

* * *

"Tell her..." Hestia's voice whispered in my head. "Percy... tell her. You have an idea... you have little faith... but it's going to work, Perseus... I know of it... I know of it..."

With that, I whipped my head up. I sat up straight in my uncomfortable bed in the Poseidon cabin and glanced around me. No Annabeth. No Elaine. Where were they?

I scrambled out of bed and slipped on my robe and a pair of boots. Knowing Annabeth, she was probably by the lake. I ran out of the door and quietly tip-toed to the lake, my comfort zone. I saw a blonde there, holding a what looked like a baby wrapped in blankets.

I walked over and sat next to her. She was gazing out into the lake, the tides rolling in, her stormy gray eyes filled with tears and pain.

"Percy," she breathed, looking over at me. A single tear slipped down her soft, pink cheeks. "Percy, my dear..." she choked on the last word. "Will you ever... will you ever be able to--," she broke off, and began crying hysterically. I grabbed her head and pulled in into my chest. I leaned my head on top of her silky, blonde hair.

"I already have," I whispered back. I kissed the top of her head. She kept on crying, and we stayed like that, father, mother, and daughter on the banks of the lake until dawn approached.

* * *

**Please review, even to tell me "good job". :)**


End file.
